Ubiquitous availability of mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, that are connected to wireless networks has opened up avenues for faster dissemination of information. In some situations, attempts by a large number of devices to access a wireless network may result in a reduced quality of services to all devices. Maintaining connectivity may prove to be critical when attempting to gather and provide information during natural disasters or man-made emergencies. Consistently providing and updating information to users may result in facilitating a more coordinated response and damage limitation.
Servicing an ever-increasing number of connected devices has been a constant driver for introduction of newer cellular standards and technologies. Various connectivity enhancements introduced by the fifth generation (5G) communication standards and devices are focused on larger data throughput and/or longer ranges.